Mściciel śmierci
by Macabre Angel
Summary: Nico di Angelo jest zagubiony po wojnie. Czuje ból, jednak odrzuca wszelką pomoc. Dlaczego? Z tego samego powodu dla którego wstąpi do Avengersów. Możliwe Jasico w dalszych rozdziałach.
1. Potrzebny

**Mój pierwszy fanfik, więc proszę o dużą ilość konstruktywnej krytyki! Historia rozgrywa się po wojnie z Gają i po pierwszej części Avengersów. Postaram się nie robić postaci zbyt OCC, ale wybaczcie mi gdyby takie wam się wydały.** **Nie jestem Rickiem Riordanem ani Stanem Lee, jedyne co jest moje w tej historii to ciąg wydarzeń.**

Nico musiał się stąd wyrwać. Jasne, jego relacje z ojcem były zdecydowanie lepsze niż dawniej. Zaczął nawet dogadywać się z Persefoną, co nie tak dawno temu wydawało się mu całkowitym szaleństwem. Jednak Podziemie nie było miejscem dla piętnastoletniego, żywego chłopaka (żywego?) i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Powoli zaczynał odchodzić od zmysłów. Teoretycznie mieszkał w Obozie Półkrwi, tak jak obiecał Jasonowi, jednak większość czasu spędzał pomagając w sądzeniu dusz albo szukając zmarłych przyjaciół półbogów, którzy go o to poprosili. A było ich naprawdę sporo. Nico, gdy tylko pojawiał się w Obozie, był naprawdę rozchwytywany. Pocieszał półbogów, którzy stracili tych, których kochali, pomagając im przejść przez żałobę. Rozmawiał z duchami, pośrednicząc w ostatniej rozmowie pomiędzy nimi, a tymi, których zostawiły na górze. Odprawiał liczne pogrzeby, pomagał w ostatniej drodze. Dawał z siebie wszystko. Czuł się martwy, ale przynajmniej potrzebny. Nico przestał się uśmiechać. Mówił cicho i spokojnie, nie pozwalając sobie na jakiekolwiek emocje. Nie czuł smutku, gniewu, rozgoryczenia. Właściwie, nie była to prawda. Czuł. Cierpiał, bał się, płakał, krzyczał. Jednak w samotności. Nie chciał nikogo obarczyć swoim bólem. Miał być podporą, nie ciężarem. Pomagać, nie potrzebować pomocy. Przestań być żałosny, di Angelo, pomyślał gniewnie. Użalanie się nad sobą nic mu nie da. Chciałby być ponadto, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu. Chciałby być silny. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio jadł, spał, rozmawiał z kimś żywym albo kimś, kogo nie pocieszał w żałobie. Ale już niedługo. Niedługo wszyscy o nim zapomną, jak zawsze. Nie będzie już nikomu potrzebny. Nic nie będzie trzymać go w tym świecie.

-Nico - Przez chmurę coraz to czarniejszych myśli przebił się głos jego ojca. Znowu powrócił do sali jadalnej, w której jedli obiad. Przynajmniej Persefona I Hades to robili. On siedział tam ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, czekając aż pozwolą mu odejść, jak codziennie od prawie tygodnia.

-Nico, synu, spójrz na mnie - Powiedział Hades łagodnie. Nico podniósł wreszcie wzrok na ojca i jego żonę. Mimo że oboje nosili swoje kamienne maski, czuł, że są zmartwieni. Niepotrzebnie.

-Mogę już odejść, ojcze? - Zapytał cicho. Nie miał siły na tę rozmowę. Jeszcze nie teraz.

-Idź do swojego pokoju, Nico. Odpocznij - Powiedziała Persefona, uśmiechając się delikatnie - Później porozmawiacie.

Hades nie wyglądał na szczególnie usatysfakcjonowanego tym planem. Wolałby jak najszybciej to załatwić, jednak widział, że Nico wygląda jakby stał nad własnym grobem.

-Możesz odejść. I postaraj się przespać. Dobrze ci to zrobi.

Nico skinął głową i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Wielka, kamienna komnata z łóżkiem king size po środku. Wiedział, że tego właśnie potrzebował. Zdjął kurtkę i położył ją na stojącej w nogach łóżka kozetce. Kogo ja oszukuję? pomyślał, zsuwając buty i zostawiając je na puchatym, czarnym dywanie koło łóżka. Wsunął się w jedwabną, czarną pościel. Wszystko tu było czarne. Zamknął oczy, jednak wiedział, że nie był w stanie spać. Próbował. Wiele razy. Odkąd wydostał się stamtąd, jego koszmary były jednak znacznie gorsze. Budził się po godzinie, zbyt roztrzęsiony żeby ponownie zasnąć i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej. Potrzebował jednak snu. Był przecież człowiekiem. Dlatego zmuszał się do snu, tak samo jak zmuszał się do zjedzenia przynajmniej kilku winogron dziennie. Musiał żyć. Był potrzebny. Zanim zauważył, pogrążył się we śnie.


	2. Jak to wszystko się zaczęło

**_Nie było mnie tu trochę, ale wracam i to z następnym rozdziałem! To naprawdę okropne, że na polskim znajduje się tak mało ff z postacią tak wspaniałą jak Nico. No, ale cóż, spróbuję choć trochę to zmienić ;)_**

Parę dni później, Nico znalazł się śpiącego w swojej kabinie w Obozie Półkrwi. Był już miesiąc po wojnie, rany leczyły się bądź zostały uleczone. Infimeria przyjmowała już jedynie półbogów z drobnymi obrażeniami, nie było już w niej umierających I walczących o życie. Nico mimo wszystko został, tak jak obiecał Jasonowi. Całe dnie spędzał trenując w samotności albo czytając księgi w domku nr 13. Tej nocy wyjątkowo nie obudził go koszmar, a dźwięk tępego przedmiotu uderzającego o podłogę. Wyskoczył szybko z łóżka, łapiąc przy swój miecz ze Styglijskiego żelaza i przygotował się do walki z potworem na tyle głupim żeby wtargnać do jego kabiny o tej nieludzkiej porze. Zamiast piekielnego ogara czy chociażby Lamii ujrzał jednego z umarłych służących swego ojca.

- _Książę_ \- Nico skrzywiłsię, słysząc ten tytuł. Ile razy ma im powtarzać, że mają go tak nie nazywać? Opuścił jednak miecz i skupił wzrok na zginającym się wpół w ukłonie służącym - Lord Hades chciałby z Panem porozmawiać. To pilne. Proszę złapać mnie za rękę - Wyciągnął dłoń, ponownie lekko się kłaniając. Nico westchnął ciężko i ukrył miecz w cieniach, po czym złapał rękę służącego. Czyżby kolejna misja? Poczuł, że jego ciało wsuwa się w znajome ciebie i po chwili stał przed Królem Podziemia we własnej osobie.

-Ojcze - Nico skłonił się lekko, okazując mu należny respekt. Dużo o nim mówiono, ale nadal pamiętał czego nauczył się przed Hotelem Lotos, a obycie w wyższych sferach zdecydowanie do tego należało. I było niezwykle przydatne w świecie bogów z nadmuchanym ego, szczególnie, że pełnił w nim rolę Księcia Podziemia i Króla Duchów.

-Witaj, Nico - Zwykle kamienna twarz jego ojca rozjaśniła się lekko na jego widok. W ostatnim czasie ich relacje były naprawdę dobre - Niestety mam złe wieści. Słyszałeś o Avengers? Grupa śmiertelników i tego przygłupiego Asgardczyka, Thora, próbująca ratować świat - Powiedział z kpiną w głosie - Wywołują wojny, których nie są w stanie wygrać. W każdym razie, Tony Stark. Opracował maszynę, która znacząco osłabia Mgłę. Miała służyć wykrywaniu Mutantów, ale zamiast tego działa na potwory i nasz świat.

-Rozumiem, ojcze, ale co to ma wspólnego z nami? - Nico uniósł brew. Hades zwykle zostawiłby innym ten problem. Jego królestwem było Podziemie.

-Potwory zaczęły napadać na śmiertelników - Hades westchnął ciężko - Ich duszę są zagubione i niespokojne. Poza tym, mnóstwo z tym roboty papierowej. Załatw to. Niech wyłączy tą głupią maszynę. I jeszcze jedna sprawa, Nico. Postaraj się zachować swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy. Może załóż jakąś maskę? Chodzi głównie o media. Lepiej żeby nikt nie zaczął wokół ciebie węszyć, bo mógłby się dokopać do jakiś zwłok.

-Media?! - Oczy Nico rozszerzyły się z przerażenia - Dlaczego media miałyby się mną interesować?

Hades uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Nico nie miał pojęcia.

-Wyśpij się I przygotuj do misji. O 12 natkniesz się na nich na TimeSquare. Powodzenia, synu- Hades pstryknął palcami i Nico ponownie znalazł się w kabinie numer 13, jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż dotychczas.


End file.
